Arashi Kagami
Arashi Kagami (Kagami' Arashi'', literally "Storm Mirror") is a Jonin in the Leaf Village as well as the Hokage's personal bodyguard. He was raised under the Sarutobi name until recently, when he found out he was a member of the Kagami Clan that was adopted after a rescue mission. He is refered to as the '''Demon Weapon of Konoha, because of his powerful ability to use the Demon Weapon Technique which lets him spawn weapons from anywhere on his body. He recently fell into the control of the Akatsuki Leader, who injected him with a potentially deadly red liquid, which nearly killed him, but instead gave him incredible powers as well as near invincibility, super-strength, and the hiden jutsu ability to control the carbon in his body to harden it from attacks, however the liquid did come with a price. Arashi became trapped in his own mind while his body was controlled by another presence, he eventually destroyed the presence and regained control of his body. Apperance Arashi is slightly muscular and his black hair falls down and frames his face. He is of Uchiha blood, but does not possess the Sharingan. In the village he wears long black pants and a fur-lined hooded coat. He wears black chakra propelling shoes that were made in the rain village. His hair is jet black and he possesses yellow eyes with a darker shade of yellow inside, forming a strange eye color. His left arm is filled up with different seals, which he can use as a sheild, or to summon something. Personality On the surface, Arashi comes off as a rather silly and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. He displays a childlike amusement for new situations, whether or not they prove adverse or even potentially fatal. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and, despite his lofty position, is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Arashi also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He becomes furious when observing those who willingly or remorselessly cast aside their own comrades or brethren and is sickened by the idea of superiors who reject their duty to those who trust them. Backround Arashi was born from a descendant of the Uchiha Clan, but was born into the Kagami Clan, which gives him his looks, as a child he was used for experimentation on for Kekkei Genkai transfering. He was very sickly as a child, but eventually overcame the sickness, but because he had no shown kekkei genkai, he was released into the care of his mother. He eventually joined the academy, and graduated. He was eventually put on Team Mitsukai with Enkou Tsugumi and Gekizai Hyuuga. Abilities Arashi is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in a unique style of martial arts, he has displayed agility and remarkable strength - even going so far as to lift a giant boulder by himself. His personal jutsu that he created, is called the Lightning Release: Slicing Saw Leg, which gives his legs spinning blades to cut up anything in his way. Aside from his prodigious physical skills, Arashi is a crafty and capable tactician, able to think several moves ahead to the big picture as well as incorporate his surroundings, various skills and unique tools to his advantage in a battle. His natural charm and intelligence make him a model leader on and off the battlefield. Demon Weapon Technique Using this jutsu, Arashi can spawn tools and weapons from his body when he is unarmed. He has so far shown that he can kick a lage guillotine blade at an enemy at breakneck speed. He also spawns weapons such as swords, scythe blades, a mirror, chainsaw blades, a lanturn, chains, guillotine and a neck shackle. He can preform a secret technique that he made while he was stuck in his own mind, it is called the Demon Weapon Technique: Three Sacred Treasures which allows him to summon the Yata no Kagami, that blinds the opponent with the slightest amount of light, as well as defends from attacks, the Totsuka no Kusanagi, which is a sword that has a blade made of lightning chakra that is held from a sword handle without a blade, and the Yasakani no Magatama, a golden necklace that when activated, becomes golden armor which radiates condensed Lightning Chakra. Nature Tranformation When he was born, Arashi had a large aura of Lightning Release Chakra, so much so that he could preform high level Lightning Release jutsu, without major reprocutions. This also makes him a genieus and master of the Lightning Release, which he relies on as his most powerful asset. He uses it in the manner of nintaijutsu, he will use it to speed up his kicks and punches and he can also make chainsaw like blades on his legs to slice apart enemies. But he will mostly use it for his Lightning Release: Slicing Saw Leg. By throwing a palm strike he can direct a bolt of highly condensed Lightning Chakra into the solar plexis, or the area where the chakra is stored, he can blow an opponents chakra system to peices as well as seriously injure an opponent. Arashi also uses his lightning release to enhance his Weapon Spawn Jutsu, in which he can produce a seemingly infinent number of weapons from. He can make the blades sharper and make them vibrate to easily cut through other blades and even people. Using this jutsu, he received the moniker Demon Weapon of Konoha. Crimson Liquid Abilities Due to being forced to consume a mysterious red liquid, he gained near-invincibility, super-strength, and the ability to control his Carbon Atoms which allows him to harden his body to the density of tempered steel or diamond. However the invincibility is involuntary, which means he cant control the process, so chakra is siphened from his body to make the process happen. However, these abilities were taken away when the Hokage extracted the red liquid from him. However Arashi did regain the red liquid, however he has not shown to use it past the regenration and Carbon Armor. Storyline Relationships 'Enkou Tsugumi' As children, Arashi and his sisters, along with a bodyguard, had moved into the leaf and happened to move into the house next Enkou. He and Enkou had gotton along as children and were friends until they became teammates, then they always faught over silly mission details and other silly things. Then after Arashi defected from the village to fight his father, they became bitter enemies until Enkou and Gekizai witnessed the fight between him and his father, then Arashi came back to the village stronger than Enkou and Gekizai. Which Enkou didnt like, which caused him to train harder. They tend to train hard and get into many fights, which end up very messy. 'Gekizai Sansukado' Gekizai is Arashi's friend since the academy. Arashi often cheated off of Gekizai during written test and found different ways to cheat such as using his perfect hand writing to copy his hand movements, which ironically came in use for the Chunin Exam Written Portion. Arashi was better friends with Gekizai than he was with Enkou, but during fights, Gekizai always took Enkou's side. Quotes *(Arashi's introduction speech for his new Teammates) "My name is Arashi Kagami." *(To Gekizai) "You're just mad because I thought of it first." *(To Almost Everyone) "Bite me." Image Gallery Lightning_Release_Slicing_Saw_Leg.PNG|Arashi's Slicing Saw Leg|link=narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Slicing_Saw_Leg Lightning_Release_Armor.PNG|Arashi's Lightning Armor Arashi's Sisters2.png|Arashi's Sisters Chakraforce.png|Arashi's Chakra Force|link=narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Force Capture Field.PNG|Pandora's Box|link=narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora's_Box Vectorjutsu.png|Vector Arrow|link=narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vector_Arrow 013.PNG|Arashi's Demon Weapon Technique|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Weapon_Technique Untitled56576.png|Lightning Release: Sniper Rail|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Sniper_Rail Trivia *Arashi's Theme Song is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. *Arashi's favourite word is "peace" (平和, Heiwa). *According to the Naruto Databook **Arashi's hobbies are training, sparring, and reading manga. **Arashi wishes to fight against The Seven Swordsmen of all generations. **Arashi's favorite food is ramen and egg rolls, while his least favorite is Tofu